Little Moments
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: A romantic little Sam/Emily fic. From the first time Sam see's her to about the books. Includes imprint. Song by Keith Urban


**Little Moments**

_A little fanfic about Sam and Emily. Set before and after the 'accident' but doesn't include the accident – I couldn't right that into the son, now could I? Yes, I am aware it sorta changes person/POVs. But that's we roll lol. Anyways, sung by Brad Paisely. _

_**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard**_

_**That pretty mouth say that dirty word**_

"Sam, I lent Emily," Leah began hesitantly, looking at Sam under her eyelashes.

"Whose Emily?" I ask, not really caring, gently kissing Leah on the corner of her mouth.

"Emily – my cousin?" _Oh, her._

"Oh yeah, her," _Why are we talking about her cousin, when there is a perfectly good bed just around the corner…_

"Well I leant her your truck," Leah spat out, a blush raising under her natural copper skin.

"What?!" I yelled, springing back from her. _My truck? My pride and joy? How could she, hoe dare she!_

"She needed it!" _Not the best excuse Leah,_ I mentally berated her, _defiantly not._

"Where did she go?" I demanded standing up.

Leah sighed. "The corner store."

And I was gone.

Seething.

Out the door.

_Calm, control. Don't loose it. _ I repeated to myself, until I saw it – my blue Ford – with perhaps the most beautiful creature in the world standing beside it, cussing like a bloke.

"Fuck!" She murmured. I could hear every word she uttered out of her pretty mouth – Werewolf senses and all.

_**And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into**_

_**But she covered her mouth and her got red and she just looked so darn cute**_

But I didn't care about how the truck was smashed up at the back – I honestly didn't.

All I cared about was _her_.

Emily.

She covered her mouth, as she looked up at him, realizing that she was cussing in public. I saw the blush creep up her neck to her face.

It was perhaps, the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

So, I decided to go over and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Sam."

"Holy crap, _you're _Sam!" She exclaimed wildly.

_**That I couldn't even act like I was mad**_

_**Yeah, I live for little moments like that.**_

I couldn't even raise my voice – I wasn't mad – at least, not about the truck.

How was I going to tell Leah that I had fallen head-over-heels in love with her cousin?

Yeah, that was one of the best moments of my life.

I _live_ for little moments like that. That was just the first of many though.

_**Well that's just like last year on my birthday**_

_**She lost all track of time and burnt the cake**_

A few years later – after the 'accident' and Paul became a wolf – on my birthday, I remember what happened last year.

Emily – practical Emily, dependable Emily, had lost all track of time, playing _SingStar – Abba!_

Now, that usually wouldn't bother me – she was a great singer. But, losing all tracko f time while baking isn't good.

She burnt the cake so badly it burst into flames.

_**And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off**_

_**And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms**_

The whoel house was a beeping, smoke-detector noisy mess when I walked in the front door.

And their was Emily, sitting on the floor, covered in what I could only guess was cake remnants, about to burst into tears.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around, hugging her tightly to my chest.

_**And I tried not to let her see me laugh**_

_**Yeah I live for little moment like that**_

I remember trying so hard not to grin, to laugh out loud. She didn't need that at that moment.

But that one of those little moments- the ones where you laugh over, reminisce over in your old age.

I never let her live that down now. Every birthday, we buy a cake now.

_**I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me**_

_**And I thank god that she isn't 'cause think how boring would that be**_

I know she tries to hard – to the perfect girlfriend and fiancé. To be perfect like she thinks she should be.

I thank god daily that she isn't – a perfect girlfriend couldn't' put up with the Pack.

And it'll also be dead boring.

_**It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change of plans**_

_**When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands**_

_**Yeah I live for little moment like that**_

It's the silliest little things that she does – like deciding to go to Port Angeles for her Birthday party.

And deciding that she'll take the scenic route.

And get the directions mixed up.

So we're lost. In Port Angeles.

But, those little times (which occur more and more) where we sit and hold hands, while she tried to figure out where she went wrong, even though even _I_ am hopelessly lost.

You gotta live for those moment. At least I do anyways.

_**When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark**_

_**And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm**_

Or the times where we'll be watching a movie in the lounge room, lights turned off, completely dark.

Her head is against my right arm.

And just as the movie finishes, she falls asleep.

With perfect timing, perfect synchronisation, my right arm decides it's time for sleep as well.

_**And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tingling and it's numb**_

_**But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up**_

It's all tingly and numb – it's almost unbearable. I want to move it – I _have_ to move it.

But the look on her face, of complete and utter satisfaction, contentment, happiness and love, so much like an angel, that I don't' want to wake her up.

I can't wake her up.

So I gently rearrange ourselves so that she's against my chest (not my arm, thank God) and we fall asleep like that.

In each others arms.

_**Yeah I live for little moment**_

_**When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it**_

_**Yeah I live for little moment like that.**_

And perhaps the most amazing thing is, even after all this time, all these years, just one look from her, one blush, one careless cuss word, and I fall for her all over again.

She doesn't know it.

But I live for it.


End file.
